Deal with it
by Lord Nighthammer
Summary: If you want women from different animes together that you decide,(and the author) and only one man from Bleach who is Hanatarou Yamada, and maybe a pal later on, then this is it.
1. New World

Above the battlefield

"All right men lets give these Chinese bastards hell!" Yelled out Commander Ichigo Kurosaki. the year was 2045 and North Korea had started world war 3 by attempting to nuke America and successfully nuking South Korea killing 500,000 civilians. America had gone to war against North Korea who had China as an ally and America had the Japanese on their side along with half the world's countries on their side. Right now planes from America that were going to drop paratroopers from Japan into Hong Kong. The paratroopers were made of the finest soldiers from the Japanese army, all of them trained fighters except for the one medic they brought with them just in case they needed him.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers yelled.

"The drop point is two minutes away!" Yelled out Lieutenant Renji.

"Yeah I'm glad this war is almost over!" said Captain Hanatarou Yamada, the one medic in the whole group.

"Yeah totally, three years of hellish war and these Koreans couldn't finish what they started, which is why the American soldiers are over there beating the fuck out of them and we're over here in China beating the fuck out of the Chinese!" Yelled out Major Ikkaku Madarame.

"OK men, go, go, go!" Yelled out Commander Kurosaki. "Medic! You go last, you're too important to go before us soldiers!" They all stared to jump out of the helicopter that was carrying them to Hong Kong. When Hanatarou jumped out with all his medical gear there was a huge flash of bright white light just below Hanatarou, right under him.

"Ssssshhhiiii-" Hanatarou was cut off before he could finish his curse as he was enveloped in the light and the noises of war were drowned out...

?

"Ugh." Hanatarou groaned as he started to wake and he felt the grass under him- wait. Grass? He opened his eyes and found that he was in a forest.

"What? Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked around and saw that he had on his army backpack that had his medical supplies in it and panicking he took it off and started to look through it to see if any of his equipment was broken and when he found that none of them were he let out a sigh of relief. He zipped up his backpack and put it on. He saw his M-16 assault rifle intact in the grass and went over and picked it up and checked it. It was fully intact.

"Thank Kami that the Americans make their guns very solid." Hanatarou said to himself. To see if it would fire when he needed it to he aimed at a tree and shot a bullet at it. He Then saw his army-grade sniper rifle; an M24 sniper rifle to be specific, lying on the grass a few feet away. He picked it up and checked it over to see if it was okay, when he found nothing wrong with it he then aimed it at a bird flying through the sky and shot it down. He then took out his Beretta M9 pistol after strapping on his sniper rifle and repeated the process of checking his gun and firing it, little did Hanatarou know that he was attracting company.

"Now to find out where I am." Hanatarou said as he pulled out a compass, "I suppose I'll go north."

* * *

** This is supposed to be a crossover of a bunch of animes, only women are allowed into this, you decide what women can be in here. There is also a poll on who should be traveling with Hanatarou on my profile page.**


	2. Finding A friend

**The poll for this story has been closed, but I m still accepting women from any anime. **

* * *

two hours later

Hanatarou had been wandering around the forest for about two hours and to be frank he was losing his patience since he had not run into one creature; it was like they knew he was there and they were avoiding him. Worst of all he had no food on him only medicine and medical equipment, and he didn't feel like eating medicine and overdosing on them and most likely dying from it. He also had no radio to contact headquarters; then again he didn't know if it could get a signal from here. This disturbed him since he didn't know where 'here' was.

To be honest with himself he felt like shooting something in order to calm himself. This was funny to him since he wasn't a very violent person and he was pretty strong, but what was really interesting to him is that he wasn't tired from walking around with a seventy pound bag on his back. Normally he would've been very tired by now, but it he came to conclusion that where ever he was it was giving him energy somehow. Before he could comprehend it anymore a huge white light exploded in front of him sending him face-planting into a tree. When he got up he saw that there was an American made assault jeep with a machine gun and a gunner's seat. In the drivers seat was a personal friend of Hanatarou's.

"Rin?" Hanatarou asked. "Dear Kami! Rin!" Hanatarou yelled as he got up and ran over to the unconscious body of Rin Tsubokura. When he got over to driver's seat he opened the door and pulled Rin out and started to go over him to see if there were any injuries on him, miraculously there weren't any.

one hour later

Rin's eyes started to flutter open. He tried to get up, but was pushed down by somebody. Fearing that he was captured by the enemy he started to try to fight back, but he then heard the voice and saw the face of a good friend.

"Hey Rin I'm glad your finally up." Hanatarou said.

"H-Hanatarou? What happened?" Rin asked.

"That's a good question, you should look around; after all you are the scientist." Hanatarou said. Rin then was helped up into a sitting position and looked around the clearing in the forest that they were in.

"How did we get here?" Rin asked.

"Well when you were unconscious I drove the jeep until I found this clearing." Hanatarou said. "As for how we ended up in this forest apparently there was this huge flash of white light when we were invading Hong Kong and I woke up in this insanely huge forest and eventually you just showed up in another huge flash of white light and you had this nice jeep with you." Hanatarou said while pointing out the jeep.

"Huh, that's interesting, now help me up." Rin said. Hanatarou obliged and helped him up.

"Now let's see what we have in the jeep." Rin said. They looked it over and found a flamethrower, a shotgun, two Japanese army grade katanas, a bunch of pens and pencils, a cooking kit, first aid, lots of gas for the jeep, four boxes of saltine crackers ,and a 24 pack of water bottles.

"Well this looks good." Hanatarou said while putting his sniper rifle, assault rifle, and medical backpack int the jeep. "Now do you have any weapons or stuff besides what we have in the jeep?" Hanatarou asked.

"No I was driving, but my escort was killed and I lost my journals and experiments, except for these pens and papers." Rin replied holding up the pack of pens and papers. There was a rustling in the trees and Hanatarou quickly picked up the assault rifle and pointed it at the area of the rustling. Then a girl jumped out, now what was interesting about this girl was that she had bluish-green medium- length hair and only a red bikini top and bottom on, she also happened to have a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Well hello there!" She said way to cheerfully in Rin's opinion.

"H-hello there." Hanatarou said still pointing his gun at her, just in case.

"My name is Bulla Brief, who are you?" She said still cheerful. "I haven't seen any men before!" That last part didn't sound right to both Rin and Hanatarou for some reason.

"My name is Rin Tsubokura and this is my friend Hanatarou Yamada." Rin Said.

"Well then pleased to meet you! Wow the others will be pleased to see you guys!" Bulla said.

"_Others?!_" Both Hanatarou and Rin thought together. This disturbed Hanatarou since he had been wandering around this damn forest for a long time and didn't see anyone.

"So do you want to see the other women?" Bulla asked oblivious to the fact that the men she had just encountered were staring at her weirdly.

"Sure, it would be nice to see some other people after today." Rin said.

"I suppose we could find some help with your friends." Hanatarou said lowering his weapon.

"Splendid! The village is south, this way!" Bulla said pointing to her right. Hanatarou and Rin turned around and walked toward the jeep and got in, Rin at the drivers seat and Hanatarou at the gunners seat.

"What are you doing?" Bulla asked looking at them like they were crazy. "You don't know if that thing your on is safe." She said starting to draw an arrow.

"Calm down it's completely safe." Rin said while patting the passengers seat. "There's just a lot of dangerous equipment, but even that should be okay as long as no one messes with it."

"Oh, okay." Bulla said as she sheathed her arrow and started to circle around the jeep looking it over.

"Have you ever seen a car before ?" Asked Hanatarou.

"No, and what's a car?" Asked Bulla.

"This thing, so if you want can you please get in this seat so we can go to your village?" Asked Rin.

"Sure!" Bulla said as she got into the passengers seat and started to wiggle around apparently trying to get comfortable and after thirty seconds finally succeeded.

"OK, so my home is that way." she said pointing in front of her. Rin revved up the jeep and drove towards her village.

* * *

**I am thinking of adding the Monster Girl Encyclopedia to this story, write what you think in the review, and don't forget that you can suggest any woman from any anime to be in this story.**


	3. Fighting for something

Two hours later

After two hours of Mrs. Briefs who kept insisting that they called her Bulla finally got them within half a mile of her village Rin and Hanatarou were very tired and really wanted to go to sleep, but with Bulla's fidgeting in her seat to figure out how the jeep even worked that wasn't going to happen. Rin then saw some smoke in the direction of Bulla's village and pointed it out to Bulla and Hanatarou.

"Hey is that smoke supposed to be there?" Rin asked Bulla.

"No it's not. Somethings wrong." Bulla said as she tried to get out of her seat. It looked like she was going to jump out so Hanatarou reached over and grabbed her and sat her down and put on her seat belt while putting on the childproof secondary belt so she couldn't get out.

"I'll need you to sit down so you won't get hurt Mrs. Bulla." Hanatarou said. "Pull over here Rin." Hanatarou said while pointing toward a clearing close, but not noticeable from the village. Rin pulled over and shut off the jeep. Hanatarou and Rin got out when they heard the screaming of women and gunfire. Bulla was about to scream when she heard the screaming, but Rin clapped his hand over her mouth.

"We'll need you to be quiet Bulla. You won't help them if you attract the enemies attention. Hanatarou." Rin said.

"Yeah." Hanatarou said as he got out the flamethrower and gave the assault rifle to Rin. Even though Rin was a scientist that didn't mean the army didn't force him to take basic training. He also got out the katanas and strapped one to himself and had Rin strap the other one to himself.

"Stay here Mrs. Bulla, we'll handle the threat." Hanatarou said. He and Rin then ran toward the village. When they got there they saw something very bad. Fifteen Chinese soldiers were surrounding a group of ten women who were all tied up and gagged. The soldiers were all talking to each other to try to find out what to do.

"I'll go to the right and force them away from the women with superior firepower and you go to the left and burn them to death." Rin said.

"Agreed, be careful Rin." Hanatarou said.

"Sure thing." Rin said. He then went sneakily towards the right and Hanatarou to the left. Once they both saw each other in position Rin jumped out from his cover and started to gun down the Chinese soldiers killing three of them. This threw them in a panic as they started to run for cover to the left right toward Hanatarou and his flamethrower. He then started to light them on fire taking out five screaming soldiers and lighting more on fire as Rin was expertly gunning down more soldiers and soon due to the confusion only two soldiers were left alive, albeit one was shot up and the other had his legs on fire. Rin ran up to the one on fire and shot him in the head spraying his blood all over the ground. He and Hanatarou surrounded the last one. He threw his weapon down and put his hands on his head, but all of a sudden an arrow penetrated his head and killed him.

Hanatarou and Rin whirled around and found Bulla with her bow out.

"How the hell did you get out?" Asked Rin.

"I simply cut those weird ropes." Bulla said holding up a knife. She then ran over towards her fellow villagers and started to untie them and hugging them saying stuff to them in a language that neither Hanatarou or Rin understood.

"I'll go get the jeep." Rin said taking the flamethrower from Hanatarou and then walking towards the jeep. Hanatarou turned around to find all the villagers staring at him and he suddenly realized that they were all female which was kind of worrisome to him for some reason he could not explain.

"Uh, hello." Hanatarou said with a wave of his hand. The villagers and Bulla waved back, he thought that this child like behavior was funny. He didn't have any more time to think about it when Rin came back driving the jeep into the village center. This sparked a lot of commotion among the villagers as they saw the jeep. Rin got out and Hanatarou approached him.

"We need to bury these soldiers and give them their last rights." Hanatarou said to Rin.

"I agree." Rin said pulling out two pairs of gloves and handed one pair to Hanatarou.

two hours later

Without any interruption from the villagers Hanatarou and Rin managed to bury the bodies of the soldiers, unfortunately most of them were burned to a crisp thanks to Hanatarou. Hanatarou gave the last rights to the buried soldiers which interested the villagers. Rin just assumed that they had a different religion and haven't seen someone given their last rights. When he turned around and saw Hanatarou getting up he was then suddenly kicked in the head and was sent flying by a woman with purplish grey long hair with a sword and a tattoo on her right shoulder. Hanatarou then drew his sword to stop her from killing his friend and just managed to block a sword swinging down and threw off his attacker who was a woman in her twenties and had long blond hair and turned around quickly to help Rin only to find two more women, one with long red hair and the other with long purple hair done up in a ponytail. They also had swords with bows and quivers full of arrows on their backs. Hanatarou saw that the one who kicked Rin was standing over his unconscious body and was looking at Rin with a weird look in her eyes.

Before he could do anything else he was then punched in the gut by another woman who looked in her twenties as well and had golden hair with a ponytail. Now while she didn't look very strong her punch was very hard, in fact it sent Hanatarou reeling. When he got up he was struck by lightning.

"_What!? Where did this lightning come_ from?!" Hanatarou thought. He looked over and saw that the woman with the purple hair had lightning running through her hand.

"_I-impossible!"_ Hanatarou thought as he fell to his knees and onto his face.

Bulla's POV

Bulla saw Hanatarou and Rin go down and she ran over to them before the women could do anything to them.

"Riza, Winry, Revy, Rias, Akeno no! Don't hurt them!" Bulla yelled at them while running over to check on the unconscious bodies of Hanatarou and Rin.

* * *

** What happens next? What are the villagers names? Will any more women be introduced? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Mean while go check out on Squalo Kings profile page he has a lot of good stories.**


End file.
